Super Smash Bros: Broken Reality
by Multusvalde
Summary: In a reality where the Super Smash Brothers don't know each other (at first) and live on Earth as normal people, a series of unfortunate events occur that pits an unlikely team of heroes against a legion of evil! A much more realistic take on the characters, with Bowser running a terrorist organisation and what not... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing to read Super Smash Bros. Broken Reality! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the franchises featured within the game. Any companies that may be mentioned in this story are not in any kind of partnership with me.**

 **Also:**

 **XXXX means the author's notes are either starting or ending.**

XXXX **means that the story is changing scenes.**

 **XXXX**

King Philip II's Palace

France

26th January, 1199 A.D

1400 hours

 **(Author's Note. Calling the palace 'King Philip's Palace' may seem like a bit of a cop-out, but I searched the web for a full hour trying to find out where King Philip II lived and came up empty-handed. :P)**

"My sincere apologies sire, but I bear unpleasant news!" a general said as he entered King Philip II's throne room. He had clearly been in a rush to get there, as he was panting heavily and he was practically lying down as he kneeled before his monarch.

"What is it?" The French royalty asked. The general got up off the ground, still panting.

"An Egyptian warlord has invaded our country. He has captured Château de Châlus-Chabrol, and all the troops that once resided there are missing!"

King Philip's eyebrows raised upon hearing this. An Egyptian warlord? Had Egypt sided with King Richard the Lionheart and his English troops, or were the Egyptians an entirely different army? Either way, something needed to be done.

"Do you know if the Egyptians have sided with England?" The King asked.

"No, the English haven't sided with them. In fact, the Egyptians almost completely wiped out Richard's army when they bumped into each other just outside the French border."

Philip was now even more surprised, and now even frightened.

"Rally the troops, and send that Richard fellow a letter. Ask him if he wants to temporary ally with us in order to defeat this threat." The soldier nodded his head in understanding.

"As you wish your majesty."

XXXX

1500 hours

Prince Corrin wandered the halls of the palace, searching for his father. Occasionally he would pass an open window which would blow his white hair all over the place, but he didn't care. He quickly gathered his composure together. Eventually, he found his father, and stormed over to him.

" _Greetings_ father," Corrin said through clenched teeth. Philip could almost taste the venom from his words.

"How may I be of help my boy?" Philip calmly replied. Corrin breathed in and out rapidly, his temperature quickly rising through the roof. He had often been told he had the anger of a dragon.

"I heard you were rallying the troops for an attack on Château de Châlus-Chabrol," the prince said. "And I was wondering why I wasn't invited. You always tell me first before organising these because it's MY job to lead those soldiers into battle! It's MY job to win battle after battle! Why aren't I going?"

"Because I'm going Corrin, and I need you to look after France for me while I'm gone," the King calmly stated. Corrin still wanted more though.

"You always go anyway and you never leave anyone to look after the place! Why is this mission any different?" Corrin retaliated.

"ENOUGH CORRIN! You're not coming! Do I make myself clear?" Philip, now fed up with his son's antics, yelled. The two stared at each other for a brief second, before Corrin shook his head and turned around, walking away.

XXXX

King Philip II's Palace, France

11th February, 1199 A.D

1800 hours

It had been over two weeks, but Philip finally got a letter back from King Richard, who graciously accepted their help, and so Philip and his army left immediately after gathering the supplies. Corrin watched them leave through his stain-glassed window as he thought long and hard about the conversation he had with his father sixteen days ago. Why would he not be allowed on this mission? He had gone on many other missions before. Then it hit him.

His father had never allowed him to go to England and never allowed him to meet the English.

There was something his father was hiding and he was going to find out what it was.

XXXX

Somewhere in France

4th March, 1199 A.D

Corrin grabbed an apple from the stall and quickly hid it under his cloak when the shopkeeper wasn't looking. He quickly walked off and made sure it wasn't possible for the shopkeeper to see him before he took the apple out and examined his prize. It was perfect. It was so red, and looked so juicy. Corrin was going to enjoy this.

He took a bite and savoured the moment. It tasted just as good as it looked. He sat on the ground, leaning on a wall and eating his apple, thinking about the past month. He had grabbed all of his important possessions the day his father left and he ran away. He continuously hitched ride after ride as he attempted to make his journey across the country, his final destination being Château de Châlus-Chabrol. He had quickly ran out of money, so he mostly relied on stealing food and riding under carriages.

And now he was only about a day away, about seven hours of walking, or maybe four hours of riding underneath a carriage. He smiled as he finished his apple and got up, throwing the core into some nearby grass. He began walking down the street again, looking for some more free food like an archer hunts for pheasants. His eyes widened as he passed a meat shop, a peacock hanging up in the window. Corrin considered it for a moment. Was it worth stealing? Was it worth the risk of being caught, lest his father find out about his misdeeds? Corrin licked his lips. Peacocks were a very rare treat.

He tightened his cloak and walked into the shop. The peacock was very large, indoors AND in the window. It was going to be a very tricky steal indeed. Maybe he would just take a leg?

"Hello good sir! How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked him, his wide smile showing off disgusting yellow teeth. Corrin didn't feel guilty in the slightest about stealing from this man. He smelled horrid, and his clothes were covered in the juices involved with being a butcher. Corrin looked around and noticed the shopkeeper didn't have any pork on display.

"Do you have any pork?" He asked. The shopkeeper smiled again.

"I might just have some out the back!" The shopkeeper replied before he opened the door behind the counter and went through it. Corrin now had a couple of seconds to make his catch. He quickly tore off two of the legs off the peacock, hid them under his cloak and discreetly left the building and quickly made his way through the crowd on the street. He looked behind making sure the shopkeeper never noticed him. Seeing that nobody was following him, Corrin allowed a small smile to creep across his lips.

OOF!

"Imbecile" Corrin thought to himself. "I should've watched where I was going!"

"Sorry sir!" Corrin said to the man he'd just bumped into. He quickly began to walk away, eager to make a getaway, but the man grabbed Corrin's shoulder.

"You know, peacock isn't that easy to find these days. I'll think you'll find it's worth a lot," he said.

Corrin froze.

"If you want to arrest me, it's going to be harder than you think." Corrin replied. The man chuckled.

"I don't want to arrest you! I'm only trying to get you to return the peacock," the man stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Corrin replied, his hand slowly wandering down to his sheath, where his sword laid dormant.

"We're going to have a problem then," the man said, pulling out his sword as he spoke. The crowd around the two men took numerous steps back, watching with excitement.

Corrin observed the blade his opponent wielded. It was a golden masterpiece. It looked like it had been made by the perfect blacksmith, almost as if the sword was blessed by the gods. It was a two-handed sword.

What really worried Corrin was the fact that this man was wielding this two-handed sword with ONE ARM.

"Prepare yourself!" the man challenged him.

 **XXXX**

 **Thank you for choosing to read my story again! It means a lot to me! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I really wanted to get something out before I went on holiday for a month. Please review. I don't care if you think my story should burn in a fire or be crowned King of the United Kingdom. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY. If you have a problem with the story, at least tell me in a nice way. As in, no flames XD. Reviews are what keeps an author going, like a Smash Ball to a losing player.**

 **Also, special thanks to prowessMaster44 for proof reading! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I went on family road trip pretty much a day after Chapter One was uploaded, and no wifi basically anywhere on the trip. This chapter was written during the trip.**

 **Also, thank you all for the awesome reviews! Reviews are the best way to encourage an author to do your bidding. XD**

 **Also, I apologise if I severely stuff up the action sequences throughout this story. Action is one of the areas that I really need to work on. :P**

 **XXXX**

Corrin gulped.

He most definitely felt threatened by the man. His armour looked as strong as steel, his eyes were staring straight into his very soul, and his arms looked thicker than his head.

Corrin attempted to regain his confidence. He breathed in and out slowly, unsheathing his sword as he did so. He tightened his cloak and pointed the sword to the man.

"Preparations are complete!" Corrin said. He then swung his sword around and got into his fighting stance, with his sword arm at his side and his left arm in front of him, balancing him.

The man's smirk disappeared, and he got into his fighting stance. He swung his behemoth of a sword in front of him and turned, his side facing the young Prince of France. His sword arm was at his side and his golden weapon reached the other side of his body, pointed at Corrin. His left arm was held to his side towards Corrin, his hand almost touching the end of his sword.

"It's not too late to back out you know. Give the peacock back and you won't get hurt!" The man yelled. Corrin smirked. He was willing to fight for this food. The crowd gave the duo space, moving away from them. The stared at each other, daring their opponent to make the first move. From that point onwards everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The man sprinted towards Corrin, dragging his sword behind him. Seeing this, Corrin sprinted as well, his ruined, bare feet kicking dirt up into the crowd. He slashed at the enemy, but his efforts were blocked by the man's sword, who retaliated with a kick to Corrin's unprotected gut. Corrin went flying to the ground, but he rolled backwards. The man powered on, jumping high into the air, attempting to stab Corrin on the way down.

"You really mean business!" Corrin yelled at him as they sparred.

"You stole from my town! I fight for my friends!" The man replied.

"Ok then! NO HOLDING BACK!" Corrin screamed as he pushed the man back, giving Corrin a few seconds to prepare himself. He held his blade in front of him, concentrating fiercely, and then the most astonishing thing happened.

He sword glowed a brilliant red, and thousands of little 'teeth' popped out of the sword's sides and begun spinning rapidly around the sword. Corrin opened his eyes, having successfully upgraded his weapon temporarily, and gave a glance at his opponent.

The man wasn't as surprised as he hoped he would be. He merely rose an eyebrow, before raising his blade and stabbing it into the ground, releasing a large torrent of fire.

Now Corrin's eyebrows were raised.

The man then proceeded to throw his sword into the air, leap into the sky after it, grabbed the hilt of his weapon and come falling back down to Earth.

"AETHER!" He screamed as he plummeted. Corrin gasped, awestricken by this man's abilities, and only barely rolled out of the way before the man landed with an almighty thud. The man followed this up by using his sword's powers to set his weapon alight, and then continued the duel, only now with a flaming sword. Corrin was getting overwhelmed. He wasn't getting any attacks in, as he was continuously blocking all the attacks that were directed at him. He defended and defended, growing increasingly fatigued with every strike he blocked.

By pure luck however, the man stumbled, and Corrin took his chance. He swung his blade around, aiming for the man's neck.

CLANG!

"What?" Corrin thought. "How in King Philip's name did he block that?"

The man was in an extremely awkward position though. Both of his hands gripped his sword, the middle of which lay across his shoulder and Corrin's sword using it's spinning 'teeth' to apply pressure. Their faces were only centimetres apart, and Corrin could see sweat trickling off the man's forehead, dying his headband a darker shade of blue than it originally was. Still Corrin pushed his blade against the man's, sparks flying from their swords as Corrin's sword continuously spun, grinding metal on metal. The fire on the man's sword made the Sparks even deadlier, and Corrin was silently wishing he had something to cover his eyes with.

Corrin felt a scorching heat on his back.

"You're kidding me…" He mumbled sword before he gave one final push onto the man's sword and then retreated a few metres. He grabbed the cloak's edge and peered at his back.

He was on fire.

Corrin quickly went through all off his options in his head. He could roll along the ground but risk getting attacked. He could carry on fighting but risk getting burnt. He could take the cloak off but risk getting recognised…

Corrin smiled. He had a plan.

Corrin quickly sidestepped the man's next attack and retreated a few more metres. He then threw his sword at him. The man stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell is this kid doing?" The man thought to himself confused as ever.

Corrin used these precious seconds of confusion to tear of the part of his cloak that was on fire and he leapt onto the man's back, wrapping the fiery cloth around his neck as he did so, and he tried to suffocate him. The man's hands dropped his sword and went straight up to his neck in an attempt to gain air. The man flailed about like an untamed horse, trying to rock Corrin off. The flames began to burn Corrin's hands, but he persevered. Eventually, the man gave up on removing the cloth and reached up to grab Corrin. The man succeeded in doing so, as he grabbed Corrin's shoulders and pulled him, flipping him over the man's head and slamming him into the ground. The man grabbed his sword off the ground and pointed it at Corrin's neck, gasping for air as he did so.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he said. Corrin thought for a moment.

"The crowds might not take too kindly to my demise, and you would be killing me over a BLOODY PIECE OF MEAT!" he replied. The man looked around at the spectators, who were shunning children away and yelling at the man to not shed blood in front of them.

"Fine. I'll kill you somewhere else then," he said as he tied Corrin's hands together using his bandanna. He then proceeded to drag Corrin across the dirt and into the forest.

"This looks like a good spot!" The man laughed as he stopped walking. He put Corrin under a tree and the man sat across from him.

"Before I kill you, I want to know how the hell you did that magic?" The man asked.

"Magic?" Corrin asked.

"You know? The whole crazy spinning teeth thing!" The man clarified.

"Don't kill me and I'll tell you." Corrin replied with a smirk. A smirk that was copied by the man.

"Guess it will forever remain a mystery then. Any last words? Do you want me to give your sword to your father or something noble like that?" The man asked.

"If you wouldn't mind actually, I would LOVE you to take my sword to my father. Actually, take all my possessions to my father please," Corrin answered. The man's eyebrow rose.

"May I ask who your father is?" The man asked. Corrin laughed.

"King Philip the second!" He said proudly, awkwardly reaching up to his hood with his tied-up hands and pulling it off, revealing his Royal likeness and placing the man in an interesting situation.

"Umm… Prince Corrin? What… You… You know what, I don't even know!" The man said before lying down and falling to sleep.

"Could you at least untie me before you doze off?"

 **XXXX**

 **Ok, so pretty much everyone knows that the man is Ike, but Corrin doesn't, which is why Ike is continuously referred to as 'the man' in this chapter. Next chapter, the two properly introduce each other, so I can get rid of the extremely tedious nickname! Huzzah!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :( School started just after chapter two was released, so I was occupied for quite a while. Hope I can make it up for you guys!**

 **XXXX**

4th March, 1199 AD

2000 hours

Ike and Corrin were seated around a campfire, eagerly gnawing away at their meals. The fire fizzled out for a second, but quickly resurrected itself. Corrin swore he could see his father's face in the fire, scolding him for doing what he was about to do. But Corrin trusted this man. He had no idea why, but there was something about him that Corrin just confided with.

He was going to ask him to accompany him to the Château.

"So what the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Ike asked the Prince. Corrin sighed and temporally sat down his cooked peacock on a nearby rock and grabbed a stick, poking the campfire.

"For some reason, father has never allowed me to interact with England or its people for my whole life. I'm currently travelling to Château de Châlus-Chabrol, where the English army is about to launch an attack on the Egyptians." Corrin answered. Ike gasped.

"Since when have the Egyptians been involved in this war?" He asked.

"It's been confidential information for a while now. You're the first person outside of the palace that knows about the Egyptians. You should feel privileged." He chuckled. Ike shook his head.

"No. I feel deceived by my own country. But why do you even care about the English? They are the enemy!" Ike replied.

"We are currently aligned with them in order to eliminate the Egyptians. They conquered the Château de Châlus-Chabrol and eliminated half of the English troops about a month ago." Corrin answered. "So right now, they are not the enemy. The reason I am interested however, is because father HAS allowed me to interact with pretty much every other country unless they are closely afflicted with England. There is something the English have that father doesn't want me to see or know about. I want to know what it is, so I was heading to the château so I could hitch a ride with the English back to their country once the Egyptians have been defeated."

"Fair enough." Ike said.

"You know, I've been needing a good companion for a while now." Corrin said, turning his head so that he was facing Ike. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to Châlus?" He asked. Ike smiled at him.

"You're going to offer a price right?

XXXX

Châlus, France

5th March, 1199 AD

0400 hours

It was early morning when they finally saw it. The sun was about as low as it got, having only started to rise at the early hour, and in front of the sun they saw the village of Châlus, which was just a dark shadow with no detailed features thanks to the flaming star behind it. To the right of the town's silhouette was another outline, this time of the chateau that Corrin had been seeking for weeks upon end. Too tired to even speak, the duo trudged along the dirt path towards their goal, nearing the village with every passing step. They walked right through the lifeless village, passing the occasional drunk, and continued on towards the chateau. And then they saw it.

There were two huge campsites right across from the chateau, half of it training, and the other half still setting up some areas of the campsite. Corrin recognised some of the soldiers that were setting up tents.

"Those are French forces." Corrin murmured as he pointed at the aforementioned builders. He then pointed his hand at the training troops. "And those are the English I assume?"

"You assume correctly." Ike replied as he pointed out the English coat of arms on one of tents.

A rustle in the bushes was heard, and the duo turned to their left to see an English soldier approaching them, sword in hand. He shouted at them in a foreign tongue that neither of the adventurers could understand. They got the message however, when the man pointed the sword at them, then at the camp, and he grabbed Corrin's arm and pointed his sword back at them. They walked towards the camp, Corrin madly hoping that their intrusion wouldn't be seen as an offence.

XXXX

The soldier took them to an important-looking tent and called out something else in a different language, which by now Corrin assumed to be English. After the soldier yelled, two soldiers and a young man suited in blue armour walked out of the tent. The man in the blue armour also donned a majestic blue cloak, and he wore a small tiara on his blue hair and had large, red ruby on his shoulders. His sword hung at his side. The man talked to him, but neither Corrin nor Ike could understand them. The pair tried replying in French, but this just caused confusion among the English. The English men suddenly turned to face their left, and Corrin followed suit, curiosity taking over.

"Merde…"

Approaching them, with four soldiers by his side, was King Philip himself. The King turned to the blue man and spoke to him in English, which greatly confused Corrin. How had his father learned English so quickly? Nonetheless, the blue man turned to one of his men and gave him a command. The soldier quickly left, but returned just as fast with a man in tow. This man was no ordinary soldier either. Like the blue man and unlike the rest of the soldiers, he didn't wear a tunic with a red or white cross on it. Instead, this man wore a black robe with purple stitchings on it. His hood covered his head, and Corrin could only make out his skin colour; everything else about this man was a mystery. He exchanged words with the blue man, and then he looked at Corrin and Ike. He pulled out a book which Corrin recognised as a tome, and he muttered some words. A glowing, yellow energy shot out of the tome (at this point Ike was babbling about magic was real after all) and rushed straight through Corrin and Ike. Corrin felt a slight itching in his neck, and he coughed in an attempt to stop the itch. And then all of a sudden, everything around him started to make sense.

He heard conversations about families in London. He heard conversations about what people would do if they had one million 'pounds', whatever that may be. He could understand what all the English soldiers were saying!

"Can you understand me sir?" The blue man asked them.

"Yes." Corrin simply answered. The whole concept of understanding English was overwhelming him still.

"Then tell me Prince Corrin of France; Why are you here and who is this man that accompanies you?" The blue man asked.

"I'm here to fight the Egyptians." Corrin answered. The blue man nodded.

"And this warrior by your side?" He asked again, gesturing to Ike.

"A mercenary I hired to accompany me here." The French prince answered. "Tell me, what's your name sir?" Corrin asked the bluey. The soldier nearest Corrin scowled.

"Only we ask the questions! You're the one in questioning here!" He said pointing his spear at Corrin.

"Put your spear down, soldier!" Philip commanded. The blue man sighed.

"No, you're not in questioning, don't worry." He said, giving an evil look at the aforementioned soldier who stepped out of line. "I am Prince Marth of England. I believe we have lots to discuss. Fancy a drink perhaps?"

XXXX

"So you're just a mercenary who tagged along?" Marth asked.

"Basically." Ike answered.

"Then you'll come in handy. We need all the soldiers we can get after the Egyptians wiped out half of my troops." Marth replied. "Consider yourself a temporary member of our allied force."

"What's the payment?" Ike asked.

"Perhaps… A farm maybe?" Marth offered.

"I've got no interest in farms. Besides, you have no land on this side of the border." Ike declined.

"True. We'll just stick with gold then. We'll discuss this later. Corrin, I believe your father wishes to exchange a few words with you before we talk." Marth said. Corrin sighed.

"This won't be pretty…" He mumbled quietly to himself as he exited the tent. Philip was waiting outside, a very scary look plastered on his face.

"Corrin." He stated.

"Father." Corrin replied.

"Corrin… Corrin WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The King asked. Corrin gulped.

"Fighting the Egyptians. I didn't want to miss the battle." Corrin lied.

"No Corrin, I mean… Why are you REALLY here?" Philip questioned, completely seeing Corrin's fib.

"I… I wanted to know why you kept me away from the English." Corrin answered. Philip sighed.

"Well, you got your wish didn't you? You're here now. Are you happy? I'm going to return to the palace. The people need their monarch back. You hold the fort here for a while. But don't think that because I'm letting you command this entire army that you're the king or whatever. Corrin, I'm severely annoyed with you right now. But the English princess had a dream last night about you fighting with this army, and according to Marth, her dreams hold legitimate prophecies within them. So don't disappoint me." Philip said. He then left and headed to his tent. Corrin walked back inside.

"Excuse me Prince Marth-" Corrin began.

"Stop. Just call me Marth please. It's easier for everyone and I feel it has a cool ring to it." Marth interrupted him.

"Sorry. Marth, my father mentioned your sister's dreams. Do they really hold prophecies within them?" Corrin asked.

"Well, her dreams have proved to be true before. That and Robin is completely convinced she has them, and he's the Mage, so we listen to him." Marth answered.

"Robin?" Corrin asked, not recognising the name.

"He's the Mage from earlier. Gave you the new tongue." Marth replied. "He's a nice lad actually. He might not like you though. He's very proud of his hair being the whitest in the land, and you seem to be challenging him." Marth chuckled.

"Anyway, yes. My sister does in fact have prophetic dreams. You know she dreamed about a dark cloud taking over this castle two months ago? Look at us now. She also had another one last night. Apparently it had you in it. She wouldn't reveal any details about the dream until you arrived though. Which reminds me…" Marth said as he stood up.

"Shall we go see Princess Zelda's tent?"

 **XXXX**

 **First off: Yes! Zelda and Marth are brother and sister in this. They are the princess and prince of England (King Richard's children in their words). Secondly, I know there are so many Fire Emblem characters right now, but this place in the story is just where they all appear. Many other characters from many other franchises will be appearing soon in a realistic style! Like for example: Snake is a badass CIA agent in this story, and his robotic partner in missions is none other than the Robotic Operating Buddy! But that part of the story is for later. MUCH later…**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry about the long wait. School kicked off just after chapter two was released. I can't say when chapter four will be out. I'll try my absolute hardest to get it out ASAP. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn Daniel! Back at it again with the slow updates!**

 **XXXX**

"She's gone!" A soldier screamed as he ran out of Zelda's tent. "She's gone! The princess is gone!"

Marth sprinted to the scene, Corrin by his side, and he grabbed the soldier.

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened?" Marth said, gently massaging the soldier's shoulders in an attempt to make him calm down.

"The princess has disappeared whilst under my guard… I'm a failure…" The soldier sobbed.

"That may be, but what happened?" Marth repeated.

"I was guarding the tent on the outside. I didn't hear any sound for a while so I walked inside to check on her, and she was just… Not there... Gone…" The soldier answered. Marth released the soldier and sprinted inside the tent. Corrin followed him and they began looking for clues. They didn't need to look far, however. There was a fine dust floating through the air which seemed to have a sparkling effect.

"Magic…" Marth whispered. He sprinted back outside the tent and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ROBIN! TO ZELDA'S TENT AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

XXXX

"There's no doubt about it. This is dark magic." Robin observed. Marth cursed.

"What type?" Marth asked.

"I think… Teleportation?" Robin answered.

"It would explain the sudden disappearance. Any other info? No clues as to who performed the deed?" Marth questioned. Robin nodded.

"Actually, there's a strong feeling of darkness looming over the château. I think it's safe to assume this is the work of that Egyptian warlord." Robin noted. Marth nodded.

"Should we launch an attack on the château soon then?" Marth asked. Robin remained silent, his hooded face not giving anything away.

"Good. We attack at first light."

XXXX

Richard addressed both armies, Robin aiding with translation via magic. The plan was to fire magic at the moat to freeze it, then have about fifty soldiers climb over the wall. The men inside would then open the drawbridge and allow the rest of the army to enter. The goal: Defeat the Egyptians and rescue Princess Zelda.

There was optimism among the army now that a plan had been established. The soldiers were ecstatic. They were shouting battle cries, sharpening blades and having mock fights.

All except one.

He sat on a wooden log, his sweaty helmet next to him. Although he was sharpening his sword, he wasn't as hyped up as his fellow comrades. There was something about the château that made him feel uneasy…

Was it the tall spires?

No, he knew it was something other-worldly. He could feel it.

Something bad was going to happen soon.

Either way, he was going to fight. If something bad was going to happen, he needed to make sure it was halted right away. He finished sharpening his sword and grabbed it with his left hand. Looking at his reflection, his deep blue eyes stared back at him. He sheathed his blade and dusted the metal fillings off his tunic and peered up to see his superior looking at him, his red hair blowing in the wind.

"What's up with you soldier?" The general asked.

"General Roy! I… Umm…"

"Not too confident about this battle then?" Roy chuckled.

"No… No, it's not that… There's just something about this castle… I fear that tonight may not go too well…"

The general looked him in the eye.

"What's your name soldier?" He asked.

"Link."

"Well Sir Link, may your sword arm be as strong as your instinct. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave you. The Prince wishes for me to be at his side this coming battle." Roy wished, and he turned his heel and headed for the tent that belonged to Marth.

XXXX

Marth, Roy, Corrin, Ike, Richard and Philip all stood behind their army, which was gathering up in front of the drawbridge. Robin stood at the head of the army, tome at the ready, patiently waiting for Richard's signal.

And then the first glimpse of the sun came over the hill.

"FOR ENGLAND AND FOR FRANCE!" Richard yelled. The entire army shouted, and Robin activated his tome and froze a small portion of the moat. Fifty soldiers then ran up to the wall, threw grappling hooks over and began to climb. They eventually made it to the top and they climbed over.

Everyone held their breaths. What was over the wall?

The drawbridge opened, and the army charged inside, oblivious to the dangers held within.

XXXX

The army arrived in a large courtyard that had no windows whatsoever. All that was there was the entrance they had just came through and a large staircase that led to two huge double doors. The group of royalty (in addition to Ike, Robin and Roy) were surrounded by their army, so that they were in the safest position.

"This is a very odd layout for a castle." Roy observed. Robin nodded in agreement. There was a dark aura surrounding this courtyard, even darker than the rest of the castle.

A tiny speck of light caught his eye, which he instantly recognised as the darkest and most despicable form of magic there was.

"Sh-" Robin begun to curse, but he was cut off by a huge rumbling that shook the entire courtyard.

"What the hell was that!" Ike screamed, his voice barely audible above the shaking.

As Ike said that, hundreds of skeletons started to climb out of the ground, and they circled the entire army, outnumbering the army seven to one.

They had fallen right into a trap.

"Oh, how pitiful you look down there." A dark voice said, although no one could trace the voice's owner.

"Why, the Princess herself is looking down on you right now!" The voice chuckled. Richard gasped. Was the princess at the top of the staircase?

"Marth! Cover me! I'm heading for the stairs!" He yelled. Marth nodded and he begun hacking at the horde ahead of him. The army followed suit, continuously cutting down skeleton after skeleton. A few soldiers weren't fast enough, and their necks were promptly chomped on by the approaching undead. This only urged the survivors to perform beyond their best.

XXXX

Richard sprinted through the horde, slicing at any monsters that came near him, and he began to climb the stairs.

XXXX

Link noticed his King opening the doors, much to his dismay. The doors screamed danger at him, and he was certain that nothing but death lurked behind them. Without further delay, Link raised his shield and charged through the masses in front of him, his heart beating out of his chest. Without backup though, he was making slow progress. Would he get there in time?

XXXX

Richard slammed his full weight into the door and somehow broke through. He charged onwards and found himself in a throne room. Torches lined the walls, providing a dim light on the chamber. At the end of the room he saw what he presumed was the Egyptian warlord that he had been seeking, sitting on a throne. Behind the throne, a small cage was hanging off the roof, and inside it…

"Zelda!" Richard cried. This just made the Egyptian smirk, and he got off his throne, standing about ten metres away from the English King. His cape hung loosely off his back, the ends of it were in tatters. His fiery red hair had some sort of weird crown in it, and a large yellow jewel was embedded on his forehead.

"Ah, Richard! It's about time you showed up. We've both been waiting for a while you know." He said. Richard frowned.

"What do you want with her?" Richard asked, drawing his sword and holding it in front of him. The man just laughed.

"Straight to the point I see. Well, that's a bit rude isn't it? Why don't we handle the formalities before we fight? After all, this is the last conversation you'll ever have. You should enjoy it while it lasts. Anyway, my name is Lord Ganondorf of Egypt. Pleased to meet you." He said with a smirk on his face and he bowed.

"Save your mockery, and release the princess!" Richard yelled. Ganondorf scowled.

"Well, aren't you persistent? If it's a fight you want, then it's a death you'll get!" Ganondorf said as he unsheathed his blade. The two kings charged at each other and they fiercely swung at each other, the sound of metal on metal filling the hall.

XXXX

Marth finally managed to cut enough enemies down around him that he had a couple of seconds to rest. He observed the battle. His army was doing fairly well, but they weren't making any progress. They were all just blindly cutting down the horde in front of them, and there was no real objective. At this rate, they were done for. Marth did notice a small push at the front however. A single soldier was cutting through the skeletons, slowly advancing towards the staircase. Marth smiled. He turned to face the Warriors that were by his side. Roy was tearing through the army was huge flames, as was Ike. Robin was destroying enemies by the tens with his tomes. He was shouting all sorts of spells, and fire and electricity were flying everywhere. Corrin was cutting through the horde just as quick with his magic sword, it's 'teeth' spinning rapidly and sending bone marrow everywhere.

"Everyone! We are advancing to the staircase!" Marth ordered, and the group started charging towards their goal.

XXXX

Link was sweating from exhaustion. His progress through the army had slowed down so much he wasn't even sure if he was moving forwards anymore. Every time he cut one down, two more would take its place. His whole body felt numb. He couldn't even feel his arm anymore. All he saw was his arm continuously moving up and down, up and down, up and down…

All he wanted was a small break so he could reenergise himself. Even a few seconds would be enough.

But they kept coming. And coming. And coming. And coming…

If something didn't change soon, he wouldn't make it. He couldn't retreat back to the main group because he had dug too far into the horde. The undead circled him, and he was cut off. The only way to go was forward.

The next thing he knew he was surrounded by fire and electricity instead of the masses of white and grey he had just gotten used to. He looked around him and saw several warriors by his side.

"General Roy! Prince Marth! Prince Corrin! What are you all doing here?!" He asked. Roy smiled at him.

"You looked like you had a good idea. Thought we might join you!" He chuckled as he lit a skeleton on fire. Another flaming sword came crushing down on that same skeleton as Ike attempted to steal his thunder.

"Helloooo?! I'm here too!" He said to Link. Before Link could reply, Marth intervened.

"No time for chit-chat! We need to get to that staircase!" He yelled. Link nodded, and resumed fighting, his strength having been refuelled.

XXXX

Ganondorf was a lot stronger than Richard anticipated. Since their fight had begun, Ganondorf had been continuously attacking Richard with no breaks. He would swipe at Richard's left and then attack his right with a quick blast of dark magic. The English King didn't know if he could keep his defence up for much longer.

He stole a glance upwards, where his unconscious daughter resided in a small, iron cage that hung from the ceiling.

"Curse you…" He muttered to Ganondorf. All this did was make the warlord smile an evil smile.

"That's what I like to hear. It's more entertaining when they go down fighting!" Ganondorf maniacally said as he begun a new chain of attacks.

Richard knew he wasn't going to last.

XXXX

Link, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Ike and Robin sprinted up the staircase, now free from the carnage occurring behind them. They burst through the double doors. Everyone but Link halted, taking in what was happening before making any silly mistakes. Link, however, drew his sword and shield and charged into the hall, towards where Richard was fighting a losing battle. Time seemed to slow down for Link. He watched as the Egyptian warlord slowly activated a dark magic attack that caught Richard on his sword arm.

His sword fell to the ground with a loud clang and Richard grasped his arm and fell to his knees, doubling over in pain. Link heard Marth yell something, but Link was sprinting as fast as he could, his sword pointed at the opponent.

Ganondorf's arm moved back, sword in hand, preparing to strike Richard.

Link sprinted even faster, getting ever so close to his destination.

Ganondorf thrusted forward.

Link's running ceased. Everything seemed to speed up again.

"I was too late…"

 **XXXX**

 **Also, you know what really annoys me? I pre-ordered Hyrule Warriors Legends from the nearest game store (which happens to be a two hour drive). It came out on March 24th in my region, and the shop hasn't even POSTED THE GAME IN THE MAIL YET!**

 **Now that I got that off my chest, I bid you farewell until the next (undoubtedly late because it's me what did you expect) chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 FIXED CODE ERROR

**YES IM STILL ALIVE! (Apologies are written at the end of the chapter).**

 **XXXX**

Richard's corpse fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Blood spurted out of his heart, pouring onto the floor and staining his tunic a dark red. He stole a glance over at the cage above the throne that contained his beloved daughter.

And then the light left his eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled. Richard had barely given him a challenge. It was quite disappointing actually. He had spent hours coming up with this elaborate plan to trick Richard into coming. It felt like such an anticlimactic battle…

His thoughts were interrupted as a mere soldier lunged at him. The Egyptian warlord frowned. He didn't have time for this...

XXXX

Marth watched as Link blindly charged at Ganondorf and was batted to the side like an annoying insect.

"If you would please leave me be for a couple of minutes I would be grateful." He bluntly stated as he turned to Zelda's cage.

"Young Princess…" He began reciting his evil monologue. He didn't get any further though as Marth slashed his back and sent him sprawling to the ground. Ganondorf was seething.

"You coward! How dishonourable you are to attack a man in the back!" He screeched. Marth frowned.

"You raise the undead, you kidnap my sister and you kill my father, and you still consider yourself to be human?" Marth rhetorically asked as Roy, Corrin and Ike walked up to his side. Robin was over by Link casting healing spells, unbeknownst to Ganondorf.

"All with good reason. You see, I was born for a greater purpose than this world. I was sent here for a reason your childish minds couldn't even begin to fathom!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"I shall fulfil this purpose!"

Marth and the crew quickly leapt to the side as Ganondorf threw a large sphere of darkness at them. While they were distracted, Ganondorf leapt off the ground and levitated in the air, far above the ground and far out of reach of anyone's blades. Ganondorf turned back to Zelda's cage and thrust his palm forward, preparing to use a spell.

"Young princess… Allow me to tap into your golden power!" He said as a beam of light shot out of Zelda's unconscious body into Ganondorf's hand, merging with his own dark power and turning into a sort of bronze colour. Ganondorf clenched his first, light seeping through his fingers, and smirked.

"Behold! This is not even my full power!" He screamed as he flew higher into and the air and plummeted straight back into the ground, slamming his fist as he did so.

A huge wave of bronze light made its way across the room and made a loud, drooping sound. Everything around every occupant of the room turned white and they suddenly found themselves in a very unfamiliar location.

XXXX

?

Marth looked around, understandably confused. The place they found themselves in was undoubtedly the same Cháuteau, but it had changed greatly. Some of the walls had crumbled away and the other remaining ones looked somewhat restored. Marth looked up and was astounded by what he saw. There was an a huge hole in the roof, which was to be expected from an explosion as large as the one Ganondorf had made, but now it was daytime. The sun was directly overhead, signifying that it was around mid-day.

"Marth!" Roy screamed in alert.

Marth spun around just in time to block Ganondorf from fatally stabbing him in the back. Marth jumped back so that Ganondorf couldn't follow up the surprise attack. The bronze power that the warlord of darkness wielded before had seemingly disappeared.

"What is it that you want now Ganondorf?" Marth questioned, hoping that he could stall long enough for everyone to get back on their feet and for Robin to finish healing Link.

"Nothing. You just looked so vulnerable like that, standing in the middle of a ruined hall, taking in the sights. I couldn't help myself really. But now that I am right when I want to be, I no longer need to quarrel with you fools. Farewell!" Ganondorf replied, and he suddenly disappeared, as if he had suddenly become one with the wind.

Marth sheathed his sword and began frantically looking around the room until he found what he was looking for, and sprinted over the fallen cage that sat in the corner, slightly obscured by some shadows.

"Zelda!" He cried when he reached. Sure enough, Zelda, still unconscious, laid inside the cage, her face looking a whole lot paler than before. Marth cursed, a tiny triplet of doubt creeping into his head.

"Robin!" He called. He looked back and saw the magician sprinting towards him, a fully healed Link hot on his heels, and Roy, Ike and Corrin not far behind.

"What the hell is going on?" Ike asked.

"Questions later gentleman! Robin, can you heal Zelda?" Marth asked desperately. Robin nodded and pulled out a tome.

"Ok, who here can break this cage without hurting Zelda?" Marth asked the group. Corrin stepped forward.

"I think my sword could cut through that." He pointed out as he unsheathed Yato and activated it's Omega form. Corrin started cutting the bars on the cage as Robin returned colour to Zelda's face.

Eventually, Zelda was out of the cage and fully healed, but she was still unconscious and Robin was laying on the ground, completely spent after the battle and healing both Link and Zelda.

"Ok, I vote we stay here for a while and just regain our energy. First of all, I ask again: what the hell happened?" Ike asked. Marth looked upwards again. It was still bright, but hours had passed since they arrived here. Wherever here was.

"Well for starters, I'm fairly sure that Ganondorf's Magic caused daytime to arrive extra-early. Ganondorf's Magic probably also caused the destruction to this hall" Marth pointed out. "That's all I've got though."

"Maybe there are clues outside the chateau? I could go scout ahead if you want?" Roy asked. Marth nodded, and Roy took off.

XXXX

Roy was worried the second he realised it was daytime.

He didn't want to just disappear when everyone was still dealing with the fact that something happened, but now that everything had calmed down and Zelda was well, Roy could finally go scout the area and convince himself that everything was OK.

The first thing Roy noticed was that everything was not OK.

Both the French and the English armies were nowhere to be seen. Everyone had disappeared, and strangely, so had their camps. This was the least of Roy's concerns however.

There were strange people EVERYWHERE. The people looked human enough, except their clothes were oddly revealing. As opposed to cloaks or armour, these people wore simple garments that failed to cover their arms. Many of them carried strange devices that they held up, facing them towards the chateau, but Roy's main concern was that a few of them were looking at him strangely, as if they knew something he didn't. Hoping that he could trust them, Roy walked up to them, but then realised that he was still in France and they probably didn't understand English. Roy shook his head and continued walking towards the people. He just had to hope that they could understand English. Roy finally reached the crowd, but before he could say anything, one of them spoke.

"Is there some sort of event here today or something? A re-enactment of William the Conqueror's army or something?" He said with genuine interest. Roy smiled, thankful that someone here could speak English. Although he wasn't sure about this whole William the Conqueror thing. Was that why there were so many people here?

"May I ask the questions first sir?" Roy asked. The man looked at him, but he wasn't smiling. He pulled up a glass bottle that was labeled 'Adelscott' on it and took a large gulp of it, then turned and faced Roy.

"Are you trying to boss me 'round?" He threatened, taking a step towards the fighter of fire. "Nobody bosses me around. Not without paying the price." The man drunkenly swung his fist at Roy, but he easily caught the fist, however, he didn't anticipate the man using his other fist to sock him square in the chest. Roy took a few steps backwards and attempted to regain his breath. While he did this, the drunk man picked up a metal rod of the ground and swung it around, attempting to intimidate Roy.

"You think you can take me?" The drunk asked Roy. "You've got a sword there! I challenge you!" He said and turned to the crowd, who at this point were pointing their mysterious devices at the fight. The man raised his arms as if the crowd were his adoring fans.

"Sir, you are drunk and do not know what you are doing. Stop this now and I won't be forced to harm you." Roy threatened. The drunk simply turned and stared at Roy.

"Come get some."

The man lunged at Roy with the pole but he dodged to the side and swiftly unsheathed the Binding Blade and held it calmly at his side. Roy really didn't want to harm this man, so he needed to find a way to defeat him without killing him or he could try to disarm him. Roy decided to attempt the latter first.

When the drunk man lunged at Roy again, Roy held up his blade and blocked the attack easily. He then rushed to grab the man's sword hand and proceeded to bash his hand with the hilt of the Sword of Seals **(A/N Sword of Seals and the Binding Blade are the same thing, at least to my knowledge. Feel free to correct me.)**. The man dropped the pole in anguish, but then fiercely head-butted Roy in the nose, much to Roy's surprise. Roy fell to the ground, blood gushing from his nose while the man picked up the pole again and prepared to impale Roy. Acting entirely on pure instinct, Roy set his sword alight and countered the attempt on his life. Then everything went quiet.

Roy looked at the man. He stood there, mouth agape, blood oozing from his stump shoulder. His other arm madly groped at it, trying to convince himself his arm was still there, but all he was doing was making his remaining hand bloody.

The crowd went crazy, taking their mysterious devices and putting them to their ears, madly talking to them.

Roy got up and ran, not wanting to cause more trouble.

"What have I done…"

XXXX

Corrin had not even the foggiest idea what was going on.

First Ganondorf had killed King Richard, at which point Corrin realised his father had not followed them into the hall. Then, Ganondorf did some weird magic, and now the hall was ruined, and it was daytime. Roy had left the group to scout about half an hour ago, so in the meantime Corrin would have to wait before the answers hopefully came to him.

There was still the mystery of why his father kept him from the English however.

Corrin sat against the wall deep in thought. Was it because the English had something he didn't want Corrin to see? Corrin glanced up at the remaining English warriors. Marth was still sitting next to Zelda, eagerly awaiting the moment she woke up, and Robin was still trying to regain energy and sleeping on the ground peacefully. Link just sat in the corner, sharpening his sword and trying to not let his mind dwell on what just happened. Corrin kept thinking. There had to be an answer somewhere…

Corrin's thought were interrupted as Roy burst into the hall, gasping for breath and blood crusting around his nose.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" He shouted. Ike nodded and went to pick up Zelda, being the only one in the room strong enough to carry her on his shoulder and still able to wield his sword. Marth went to wake up Robin and Corrin made his way to Roy.

"What happened?" He asked. This incident just threw more unneeded unknowns into the equation.

"Short version is we're being chased. We need to move." Roy stated bluntly. Corrin heard French shouting from beyond the walls of the hall.

"They're telling us to surrender. Otherwise, we'll be taken down by force." Corrin translated. Ike smirked.

"I'd like to see them try!" He retorted.

"I'm not in the mood for more fighting." Marth pointed out. "We need to go!"

"I… I don't think… I'm not ready for this…" Robin sleepily said. Marth grabbed his shoulder.

"Can you run?" He asked.

"I think so…"

"Then you're ready for this."

XXXX

Sgt. Banks was grateful that his force could establish a perimeter so quickly. The chateau covered a fairly large area, and already they had at least two policemen every five square metres. Normally he wouldn't be granted this many troops, but since there was a murder, civilians, and supposedly a guy with pyro powers. Sgt. Banks chuckled to himself. Powers? As in superheroes? That was the stuff of fairy tales and cinematic magic. In the real world, HE was the superhero. Defending the people from harm and putting the crooks in jail.

He had to admit though, the attacker sounded pretty freaky. Not only was the victim missing an arm, but he had third-degree burns on his stump shoulder, burns that were hot enough to almost close the wound entirely. A shiver went up Banks' spine. He valued his limbs very much, and he was not going to lose them to some pyro swordsman.

All of a sudden, at least twenty panicked voices were speaking through the radio at once. He could catch snippets of what they were saying, but the rest was gibberish. Apparently six or seven people had appeared on the West side of the chateau, and were attempting to escape. Banks grabbed his radio.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" He yelled into it. Everyone on the receiving end silenced.

"JUST DO YOUR JOB AND STOP THEM!" Banks angrily said.

"Sir, it's the murderer! He's got about five people with him, and one of them is carrying an unconscious woman on his shoulder! Over!" Someone said on the radio.

The killer had a hostage? This changed everything…

"All units, stand down. Killer has hostage and about five accomplices. Stop them from escaping but do not engage. Over!" Banks put the radio back onto his belt.

"Peterson! McKay! You're with me!" The sergeant yelled to his two most trusted officers.

"What are doing sir?" Peterson asked.

"Saving the hostage…" Banks replied, putting on a pair of shades and imagining that if this were a movie, the scene would transition to him kicking ass.

"Could you not be so vague sir?" McKay asked innocently, completely ruining Banks' moment. Banks sadly tore off the glasses.

"One day I'll get my moment…" He said to himself.

 **XXXX**

 **I AM ACTUALLY SO SORRY ABOUT THE 7 MONTH WAIT.**

 **I had a lot of other things going on in life, plus I had school assignments and I got really lazy. Everyday I got new ideas for this story but I couldn't be bothered to write them down. Again, I'm sorry. This chapter was originally meant to be a lot longer, but in the end I just wanted to get something out. Hopefully, I will get off my ass soon and actually get to work ay? ;)**

 **See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
